


Percy Jackson A Highschool Shooting

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: High School, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I suck at stories, I tried. I failed, Kidnapping/shooting, Multi, No one knows each other, School, fair warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase don't know each other. In fact, if they did, they would hate each other. A school shooting/kidnapping brings them closer together. Mentions of Solangelo, Percabeth, Jasper and more.





	1. Shots Fired

The day started out perfectly normal. Until the lockdown drill. Hi. My name is Percy Jackson and I am the ‘outsider’, so to speak, in my school. I may have a small crush on the smartest girl in school. Some of you might be saying ‘awww that’s cute’. Well it would be if she knew I walk on the same earth as her. Nobody knows the ‘outsider’. That’s me. The only people who know me are my bullies, my mother, and my awful stepfather. On of the many things people don’t know about me is that I am abused by my stepfather Gabe. Heck. Even my mother doesn’t know. I’m getting off track here. So, another one of my awful days starts now.

 

“Lockdown drill. I repeat, lockdown drill.” Great a lockdown drill. I rush into an empty class room and a girl runs in behind me. I payed her no attention and started locking everything that the teacher would. I rush and throw myself under the teachers desk and I see that girl from before is there. I take a good look at her. It’s Annabeth. She looks at me in disgust. I roll my eyes and give her a half wave. “Nice to finally be in your presence.” I whisper to her and look away. “Shut up.” She snaps at me.

 

“All clear students. Drill over. You ma- LOCKDOWN LOCKDOWN. THIS IS NOT A DRILL!” Bang. A shot rings out over the intercom. I look at Annabeth in alarm. She was shaking and trying to make herself as small as possible. I hesitantly reached out and tried to comfort her. Well...she snapped at me and moved away. I pulled my hand back. Next thing I know is that the door is rattling like crazy and Annabeth is against me. I push Annabeth behind me. A shot rings out and the door handle falls off. I hear Annabeth’s breath quicken. I shove Annabeth out of view right as someone walks in the room. I keep Annabeth behind me and I stay hidden. A big man comes into my view and looks directly at me. I stare back. He grinned and walked towards me slowly. I pushed myself up against the side of the rest as he stocked closer to me. The man gave me this psychotic grin as he reached for me. He grabbed my shoulder and roughly pulled me out. The man slammed me against the ground and placed something on the back of my head. It was cold. A gun. It was a gun.

“Don’t move.” He whispered to me and he pushed the gun slightly. I instantly froze. But my ADHD kicked in. “Who are you?” He growled at me. “I’m a man who’s gonna kill you if you don’t shut up.”

I looked at the ground and prayed that the man would not find Annabeth. The guy picked me up like a rag doll and threw me outside the classroom. I would love to say I landed gracefully. But, I didn’t. I fell on me face and slid a few feet. Scraping my hands and the side of my face. I sat up and put one of my hands to my face. It came back with blood on it. Welp. That’s gonna hurt later. I heard the man search the classroom and somehow I just knew he was going to find Annabeth if I didn’t do something.

So, what did I do? Something stupid. I stood up and made a big commotion of ‘running’. But hey, it worked. But it also got me shot. Yeah that man shot me in the back of my knee. “Ah!” I screamed and fell. I think almost everyone in my school heard that. But, Annabeth being Annabeth, came out of curiosity. The man came up behind her. I tried to warn her but it was too late. The man grabbed her from behind and put his hand over her mouth while straddling her.

 


	2. Sorry.

Okay, so I thought I was actually gonna get somewhere with this but....

I'm not so if anyone wants to take this and continue this you are more than welcome to. 

Just contact my Tumblr and we'll go from there.

Sorry guys. 

 

Here's my Tumblr. 

https://www.tumblr.com/blog/smolbeanvirgil

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end this chapter so I’m just stopping it there. Please don’t kill me... This is my first ACUTAL story so I’ll need help. Any kind of criticism is appreciated. I really don't care . 
> 
> ~Fandoms.Help1
> 
> (Btw 665 Words)


End file.
